


California Never Felt Like Home

by WitchyTwitchy



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Adults Being Adults (and children-), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Friendships, Dialogue Heavy, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hotels, Multi, Scheming, Some Plot, Witch Hunts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyTwitchy/pseuds/WitchyTwitchy
Summary: When eight of Joey's friends fall on the same month long vacation as he does, a certain writer schemes up a plan ( with his trusted boyfriend of course ) to make the vacation his best one yet!However, trying to shove so many split groups into a melting pot doesn't always work -Or maybe it does. If you're as stubborn as Joey that is.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, The Detective | Matthew Patrick & Everyone, The Detective | Matthew Patrick/The Investigative Reporter | Safiya Nygaard (past), The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino & Everyone, The Savant | Joey Graceffa & Everyone, The Savant | Joey Graceffa/The Hippie | JC Caylen, The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun & Everyone
Comments: 40
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

_groupchat : clowin around_

**[ 3:05 am ]**

**[ Joey✨ has added multiple people to the group ]**

**Joey✨ :** oh my god.  
**Joey✨ :** finally.  
**Joey✨ :** do you know how hard it was to decide who i wanted in this groupchat? very hard, thank you very much

 **Kita :** explain to me why im getting notifications at 3 in the fucking morning, bitch  
**Kita :** nevermind, don't explain. are you home? if so, get ready for a visitor! and for me to knock your lights out

 **Joey✨ :** NO! im actually at someone else's house so you can't come over! but I'll explain if you just cool it for a second! please?

 **Roboat :** Joey!! What are you doing awake at this hour! You should be asleep!! Rest is important!

 **Joey✨ :** you aren't my mom ,,,  
**Joey✨ :** besides i had to do this 1st

 **Matthew :** *First

 **Joey✨ :** that's legit what i said,,

 **Roboat :** HI MAT <3  
**Roboat :** Oh and hello Kita! I'm Ro! Are you a friend of Joey's?

 **Kita :** it's nikita to you, and no im not

 **Joey✨ :** don't be difficult! she is, ro  
**Joey✨ :** kita, where's manny?

 **Matthew :** If he's a normal human being, then he's probably sleeping.  
**Matthew :** Hey, Ro!  
**Matthew :** And before you ask about Teala, Joey, she's working the night shift so...There.

 **Joey✨ :** what about saf?

 **Kita :** even though no one asked you, 'Matthew', he is definitely sleeping right now  
**Kita :** i would know considering he's snorting right beside me

 **Joey✨ :** ah, okay!

 **Kita :** and you're lucky i turned off the notifications before he woke up asshole, or you really would've had it coming

 **Matthew :** I don't know where Safiya is.

 **Joey✨ :** she's your girlfriend? how do you not know lol

 **Roboat :** !! You don't know what happened !!

 **Matthew :** We broke up a month and two days ago. I certainly wouldn't know where my ex is at three am, Joey.

 **Sappho :** Why is everyone awake at three am?

 **Roboat :** SAF !! HEY!! <333 Here she is!

 **Kita :** joey who the fuck are all these people

 **Ttyl :** That's what I've been wondering for the past twenty minutes..  
**Ttyl :** Joey what's going on?

 **Matthew :** I got to finish something, but I can't wait to hear the excuse for this one, Joey.

 **Sappho :** ..Can't help but feel like he left because of me.  
**Sappho :** Oh and hi, Ro! You should rest.

 **Kita :** you're his ex right? id leave too

 **Joey✨ :** listen i actually have a good reason for bringing everyone into this chat! i promise. just trust me. it involves the fact that we all have the same month off though, if you want a hint ;)

 **Ttyl :** So you hounded all of your 200+ friends for their schedule information for something weird?

 **Roboat :** Who's all here?

 **Joey✨ :** the people for my devious plan are nikita, manny, mat, ro, teala, colleen, jc, saf, and roi!

 **Ttyl :** Good to know that I only know two people from that entire list - totally not feeling out of place right now

 **Kita :** same

 **Joey✨ :** don't panic! i swear i picked the bestest, sweetest people! we'll have a good time!

 **Roboat :** Well I certainly believe you !!  
**Roboat :** I can't wait to meet everyone for this super secret project !! Gasp !!  
**Roboat :** Ttyl would you happen to be Teala? Heheh ,,,

 **Ttyl :** Oh no, Ro, you caught me

 **Kita :** though tbh it was pretty obvious since nobody else starts with a T in their name  
**Kita :** so it isn't that impressive

 **Sappho :** Considering this is the internet - where anyone can flaunt any name they desire- i'd say it was very impressive Ro picked up on that so fast.

 **Roboat :** <33333

 **Joey✨ :** mat said you were working the night shift, teal! how's is hangin'? are things goin' groovy?

 **Kita :** i can just hear jc in that sentence and it greatly pisses me off

 **Sappho :** At this point I'm pretty sure everything pisses you off. Which is understandable, I also am very prone to an outburst of aggressive behavior due to it being so early.

 **Kita :** kk now i know for sure i hate you and your ex thx

 **Roboat :** WHAT WHY??? Saph and Mat are amazing people, Kita!!!

 **Kita :** nikita to you

 **Ttyl :** Night shift is fine, thanks  
**Ttyl :** Can I know about this project or is that a solid no?

 **Joey✨ :** it's a secret my baby clowns! ;)

 **Kita :** what the fuck ever  
**Kita :** i gtg manny woke up and we're busy  
**Kita :** and i don't want him to be on his phone at this hour so yea  
**Kita :** bye

 **Roboat :** Bye!!!

 **Sappho :** Have a good night.

 **Roboat :** Everyone else!! Bed. Now. We must get rest! Goodnight everyone I love yoooou!

 **Sappho :** Night, Ro! Night, Joey!

 **Ttyl :** …

 **Sappho :** Oh no, sorry! Night Teala!

 **Ttyl :** Night everyone

 **Joey✨ :** nighty nighty guys!

**[ 3:48 am ]**

**sunnyeggs :** it's a road trip ya'll

 **Joey✨ :** GOD DAMN IT JC-  
**Joey✨ :** dang it fuck  
**Joey✨ :** whatever, at least they'll have a surprise to wake up to tomorrow

**[ everyone has signed off ]**


	2. Chapter 2

_ groupchat : clowin around _

  
  
  


**[ 12:32 pm ]**

**[ several people have signed on ]**

  
  


**Roboat :** Oh. My. Gosh! A ROAD TRIP? ??

**Roboat :** Joey!!!! Why didn't you just say so?? I gotta pack my things, and tell my other friends, and oh WOW!!

**The Man[ny] :** Did some fellow gay say road trip?

**Songbird :** im going to cry why do I have 30+ notifications from this stupid groupchat joey

**Songbird :** also hey guys! im colleen! if that wasn't obvious 

**sunnyeggs :** I know who you are 

**Songbird :** i wasn't talking to you jc shushshush

**Roboat :** Hey Colleen!! Joey's told me all about you!! It's so nice to meet!!

**The Man[ny] :** I'm Manny, hellooooo.

**The Man[ny] :** I can see you've all met Kita. Erm. 

**Sappho :** She was something alright. Definitely memorable. I didn't know you two were so close? I've known you for a year and three months, and it's weird I'm only just learning about her. 

**Songbird :** oh nice! great to know everyone knows each other already ಥ‿ಥ

**FuckGod :** I don't know literally anyone in this chat, yo so don't stress too much haha

**Ttyl :** Roi? Oh god

**The Man[ny] :** That is weird, Saf! Dunno why you didn't know. She's only up my butthole 24/7!

**Kita :** bitch i stg if you're talkin shit about me after all the shit i do for you,,

**Kita :** im laying on your chest as you type you bitch stop talking shit

**The Man[ny] :** I'm a grown man who has rights to talk shit about whatever he pleajsjsksosossika

**FuckGod :** Oh Teala! What's up? I didn't know you were in here!

**Ttyl :** I didn't know you were out of the hospital after last week's stunt 

**Songbird :** okay so we have ro, jc, manny, kita, saf, roi, and teala ; anyone else on 

**Roboat :** Ah don't call Nikita her username!! She gets mad about it!! 

**Matthew :** I'm online. But only for a moment. I have a free second as I wait for the hospital to call me about blood samples. 

**Sappho :** Manny, are you alright? 

**Matthew :** You might've misspelled Matthew just a bit, but uh. 

**Matthew :** I'm decent, for a detective on a simple case anyway. Are you okay?

**Sappho :** Oh. I wasn't talking to you, but I'm glad you're well…

**Matthew :** I finally scrolled up, oops. Sorry about the miscommunication. Forgot there was a Manny in the chat. 

**Sappho :** It happens to the best of us, Mat. 

**Matthew :** Yup. 

**Kita :** that was hard to stomach guys im like-

**Kita :** actually cringing

**The Man[ny] :** She really is! She's wiggling everywhere on my stomach. Like the annoying pest she is. 

**Kita :** stop ratting me out you snitch

**Joey✨ :** i knew i picked the right people for this!

**sunnyeggs :** not cool babe

**Joey✨ :** sorry! i meant me and my very lovely bf picked the right people for this! 

**Ttyl :** Seems like a hot mess to me thus far

**Songbird :** mhmm you said it honey

**Roboat :** Just give it a chance guys!! I think this will be an amazing way to branch out!!

**Joey✨ :** yeah! and me and jc will definitely be playing cupid as well, so, you might even find the one here!

**FuckGod :** Press X to doubt amirite guys?

**Sappho :** X

**Ttyl :** X

**Matthew :** X. 

**The Man[ny] :** I wish but yeah, mega doubt XXX

**Songbird :** guys don't undercook it

**Songbird :** what if the one is really here for you hm

**Kita :** if i meet 'the one' in a gc called clowin around,, they a clown and i don't want 'em

**Roboat :** I think everyone on here are amazing, beautiful people who will make amazing partners later in life!!! 

**Roboat :** I would be honored if any of you guys were my one!!! 

**Sappho :** Rosanna, you're too sweet. 

**Roboat :** It's what you all deserve!

**The Man[ny] :** Who is this funky boat and why is she about to make me cry? 

**Matthew :** She's Rosanna. 

**Joey ✨ :** guys oh my goodness! we need to do introductions, stat!

**sunnyeggs :** hey guys. im Jc. Joey's partner in crime. and i helped set up the trip and also

**Joey✨ :** jc, no! we should do introductions in person! you all know me, but some of you don't know eachother and a basic introduction is essential! before road trip bonding of course. 

**Ttyl :** of course 

**Ttyl :** that was sarcasm by the way

**Kita :** nobody agreed to this shitty idea yet

**Roboat :** In favor of the road trip, say Friendship! 

**Sappho :** If Ro and Manny will be there, then Friendship all the way. I don't have any plans for my vacation. 

**The Man[ny] :** Friendshiiipp! 

**FuckGod :** I never turn down an adventure! Teala will pay for me! Friendship! 

**Ttyl :** PAY FOR YOU? WHAT? 

**Ttyl :** You know what? fine ill pay for Roi

**Ttyl :** Friendship

**Songbird :** I'm desperate for social interaction

**Songbird :** and some good times so friendship

**sunnyeggs :** friendship

**Joey ✨ :** shush jc you were coming no matter what. 

**sunnyeggs :** i have free will and rights

**sunnyeggs :** i could say no

**Joey✨ :** you will accompany me on this trip. no buts, sir!

**sunnyeggs :** okokok I will

**Roboat :** Mat? You in???

**Matthew :** I'm not sure it's a good call, Ro. I don't know anyone but you, Joey, Teala, and Saf. Not to mention I don't want to cause issues. 

**Sappho :** I wouldn't be mad if you came, Mat. 

**Ttyl :** you know more people then most do here, i bet

**Kita :** fuckin friendship ngl

**Kita :** manny threatened me to do this 

**Kita :** I legit will hate every second of this meet up and dinner 

**Roboat :** We're so pleased to have you!!! 

**Sappho :** Mat, please? This will be good for everyone. 

**Joey✨ :** please say yes mat. i might hate your guts sometimes but i need my favorite emotional support detective on this trip! 

**Matthew :** I've never provided you emotional support in my life. 

**Matthew :** But I guess...Friendship. 

**Roboat :** IM SQUEALING AAAH!!! IM SO EXCITED!

**The Man[ny] :** Seems like our most stubborn people are Matthew and Kita! Interesting. 

**Matthew :** I have to go, just send the time for lunch to me and I'll make it somehow. Saf, message me, please? We have to talk. 

**Sappho :** Alright. Bye guys. 

**Roboat :** BYE!! 

**The Man[ny] :** Me and Kita gotta go too. So see you guys for lunch, I guess? 

**Kita :** bye clowns

**Roboat :** Bye!!! 

**Roboat :** I really like you, Nikita!! Can't wait to interact on the trip and see you!! 

**Songbird :** aw, that's adorable. she hates you and you love her. we stan

**Roboat :** She doesn't hate me!! 

**FuckGod :** Teala we have to go..

**Ttyl :** What? Why? 

**FuckGod :** Check your dms :)

**Ttyl :** Oh god. Later guys

**FuckGod :** Buh bye!

**Roboat :** I should go too! Gotta get things together! Have a good day, guys, love you all! Peace!

**sunnyeggs :** peace indeedy

**Joey✨ :** colleen? you still here?

**Songbird :** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**sunnyeggs :** she's here

**Joey✨ :** babe I do have eyes. very good ones in fact. I can see she's here lol

**sunnyeggs :** just making sure

**Joey✨ :** anyway, colleen, let's go to our trip groupchat and talk scheduling and gossip! 

**Songbird :** YESSSS

**Songbird :** finally

**Joey✨ :** ill post the schedule for lunch soon, but i can tell this is going to be the start of an amazing squad! 

**sunnyeggs :** hopefully

**sunnyeggs :** if nobody kills eachother at the meet up that is 

  
  


**[ 1:18** **pm ]**

**[ everyone has signed off ]**


	3. Chapter 3

"They all said they would show up at one, right?"

"Yup."

Joey sucks in a breath, tapping rapidly at his phone until the time appears. It was already 1:46 pm. They were all running forty-six minutes late. Had they gotten the wrong info? The fact that they were all taking so long to appear wasn't normal, right? Why wasn't Colleen here? She was the one who picked the damn time!  
He bounces his leg nervously, not even looking at his boyfriend who sits next to him as he turns to watch the door. 

"They aren't here, Jc! This is a complete bust!" He rambles. "I thought at least Colleen would show, but nobody's even here! Do they hate me that much?"

Maybe he was being dramatic, but he couldn't help but worry he rubbed everyone the wrong way. He communicates with so many different types of people, it was hard to remember how to handle certain people. Did he really choose the wrong people to become friends? Or did they just really hate him for trying to steal away their vacation? Joey feels his breathing quicken, and it only comes to a complete stop when a hand firmly grabs his shoulder. His eyes dart to Jc, who looks at him calmly. Not even phased. 

"It's okay."

"But-"

Jc shakes his head, tsking. "No, really dude, it's completely cool. It's chill, you hear me? Chill. They're running late. You know them, and you know they would've just said no if they couldn't make it. Think, Joey." 

He starts to breathe again, repeating the phrase it's chill in his mind. Funnily enough, it sounds just like his boyfriend, whenever he thinks of the phrase. And that helps him calm down quicker. That, and the fact Jc's hand trailed down to his back, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. Joey lets himself have a moment, calming down. He listens to the sound of his breathing, and whatever nonsense Jc starts to talk about to help distract him. The panic disappears quickly, and he feels his heart swell with affection. 

Shakily, he turns to his boyfriend, smiling. "Thanks. I guess I'm just worried about planning this all out and having a boring summer. But even if I don't have them, I'll still have you." He coos, and Jc grins. 

He does respond to Joey's very clear flirting though, and instead beams wider and points behind the blond. Joey raises an eyebrow, before turning back around and gasping when two people walk through the door. Immediately he rises in his seat, waving them over enthusiastically. And maybe he's grinning like an idiot, but this at least proves two of his friends would be coming with! That was enough for him, honestly, if no one else showed.  
Colleen squeals and practically drags a jittery Safiya over, waving back even though they're at the table by then. 

The place he picked for the group to sit would hopefully be big enough. Joey chose a cool, aesthetically pleasing 70s style dinner. Fit with the very big round, booth tables you would think only existed in the movies. Colleen slides in, pressing herself comfortably against his own side- while Safiya sits next to Jc. Together, the four of them, take up the middle. Joey giggles, realizing he's at the very middle part. How fitting, he thinks smugly. Jc greets their reporter friend, clearly coaxing her into everything, and he listens to Colleen chat idly about whatever's on her mind. She goes on and on, using wild hand gestures and engaging even Jc and Safiya in the conversation. Joey manages to keep his focus on the door and time rather than her story, even if he's desperate to know it. 

At 1:54 pm exactly, the doors open again. The diner isn't that popular, so he isn't surprised to see another friend of his walk through the door. Joey cheers mentally to himself, and waves over a very joyful looking Matthew. It's nice to see his dorky grin for once, and he had a feeling the retro diner would put him in a good mood. The detective makes his way over, clearly happy, but the moment he sees Safiya he frowns. He then proceeds to quickly slide in next to Colleen, and say hi to her- not bothering with Jc or Safiya.  
The woman herself pulls out her phone and gets on it, avoiding contact with anyone completely. Joey flinches as the mood sours. He hadn't meant to invite the broken couple on the trip, he honestly thought they were still dating, but hopefully the mood lightens when more people appear. 

"So, what's up?" Colleen asks, her voice hushed. She's clearly asking about the deal between them, but Matthew either doesn't realize this, or avoids it. He talks about himself instead. 

Apparently that talk they had didn't go well, from what anyone with two eyes can pick up. 

Teala and Roi enter right behind Matthew, only a minute or two after actually, and they look frazzled. Teala's hair is frizzy and her braids are sloppy, while Roi looks tired. Both of their clothes seem like pajamas, but he won't judge. Joey's just happy they're here. Surprisingly, they both take a seat next to Safiya- choosing to sit close to each other. Teala taps the reporter's shoulder, and the look of relief on her face upon seeing them is sweet.

"Who are we waiting on?" Roi asks, squinting at the group. 

Joey sighs. "Nikita and Manny. But if I know Nikita, she's this late on purpose. She'll be here any second."

"Ro isn't here either." Matthew is quick to add. 

What would make sweet, punctual Ro this late? Hopefully nothing bad happened-

Right before it hits the 'one whole hour late' mark, the doors burst open again. They hit the wall with a slight bang, and the entire group looks towards the noise. There, in all her glory, stands Nikita- lowering her foot. She looks towards them, and smirks.  
"The real party's here, bitches. Did you all wait for me?"

The whole group laughs, and Joey sighs fondly over Nikita's dramatics. He's happy to see her, because he knows she'll make the trip amazing with her troublemaker personality. And when he sees Manny saddle up beside her, leaning over to whisper something in her ear, he gets even more excited. Yeah, obviously if Nikita was going- so would her best friend. As much as that girl acts tough, she couldn't survive a month without Manny. And the same went for him too.  
When Matthew cheers, frantically waving someone over, Joey believes for a second he must be wanting Manny to sit with him. But he looks back and is shocked to see Rosanna there as well. 

Her arm is folded around Nikita's left, and she's so small against her. Rosanna is looking up at her with pure awe, a smile clear on her face. She says something, but abruptly looks towards the group when the detective calls out. Ro pulls away and claps excitedly, racing over and taking her seat next to Matthew. Who immediately wraps an arm around her and the two engage in conversation quickly.  
Manny and Nikita take their sweet ass time making their way over, and after squeezing next to Ro ( who is now basically on Mat's lap ) it hits Joey that everyone's here. That every person on the chat made it. He actually did it. His vacation would be booked with friends and quality bonding time. 

Jc holds his hand, resting it on the table. His thumb brushing at his knuckles. Joey turns to him. 

"I told you things would be okay."

He smiles, flushing. "Well, you are the smartest boy in the whoooole world. I'm not surprised you're always right." 

His boyfriend winks, before quickly pecking his cheek. Joey decides he might as well get the ball rolling here. If he let everyone just talk to whoever they wanted to, they wouldn't make any progress on knowing the others going on the same trip. Besides, he didn't know when people had to start leaving, so he had to get things going quickly. Jc keeps holding his hand as the blond clears his throat loudly, catching everyone else's attention. Different eyes all stare at him, and he soaks in behind the center of attention. The perks of being social, right?

"I just wanted to remind everyone that the people you see here? Are the ones you'll be spending a whole month with. The purpose of this lunch-"

Roi interupts him. "Actually, this is breakfast for me. I didn't eat anything."

Joey's thrown off course, but luckily enough Jc salavages it. "Well, we can call this brunch then. I didn't eat anything yet either." And after that, Roi falls silent, so he can continue his speech.  
Thank God for his boyfriend. He really wonders what he would do without him these days?

"As I was saying-" He casts an exaggerated dirty look Roi's way, who smiles sheepishly. "-the purpose of this brunch is to get to know everyone! We want this to be a bonding experience!" 

After the words leave his mouth, he watches as Safiya shifts uncomfortably while Nikita shoots him a bored look. Joey believes in his words though. Everyone here was a perfect mix of people, in his mind, and he's set up groups of people before! He had over two hundred plus friends to choose from, and he chose these people for a reason. While there might be hiccups, he's sure most will get along! In due time, probably. Especially with Mat and Nikita, who scowl next to each other.  
But it will work! All of it will! Joey just has a feeling this will be a great vacation, no matter what his anxiety tries to let on. And he would even get the chance to know some of the people here a little better. Or to make amends with some he's royally pissed off somehow. 

Ro, bless her heart, is the first to speak up. She looks excited, eyes gleaming and her grin wide. "This will be so fun, Joey! I love everyone here already!" Which of course Rosanna does. 

"Lemme guess, you're Roboat?" Manny glances over Nikita, smiling kindly at the small woman who sits in Matthew's lap. 

Immediately they start talking. Which Joey giggles at, happy that the two seem to be starting off the trend of 'let's get along', since no one else was making the first step. Manny is as talkative as ever, but Rosanna seems eager to listen. Nodding along happily and clapping every so often before chirping in herself. He notices he isn't the only one semi listening in on them, seeing as their respective best friends have turned to observe as well. 

"You're Matthew then." Nikita practically accuses. 

The detective frowns, "Kita, right?" 

And Colleen starts to laugh nervously. 

The troublemaker tenses, and before the five get stuck in some sort of argument, Joey turns away. Looking at the other side of him to see if the others were faring better. And surprisingly, they were. His hope stays strong as he fondly watches the four conversate. Teala introduces Roi, who immediately seems to make Safiya relax with his childish excitement. Jc chimes in whenever he pleases, and the four actually seem to get along well. Joey sighs, relieved that at least none of those four dislike each other, and scoots as close to them as he can. Once he sits firmly beside Jc, the curly haired man wraps an arm around him.  
They're talking about what to order now, and he whispers into his lover's ear that he can just pick whatever he wants for them. As long as it's somewhat healthy of course. While Joey listens to them, he makes sure to drown out the people to his left. And maybe that's terrible for him to do as their elected leader, but he also didn't want to solve their issues for them. 

If they had problems with each other, he can only hope them solving it out themselves would be more beneficial than him doing it. 

A waitress skates over, after Joey finally calls out that they're ready to order, and the group starts to list off whatever they want. 

"We would like one large Nutella shake, please." Safiya requests, "And can that come with three straws?" When the waitress nods, she looks at Roi and Teala. "Still want the loaded fries?"

Teala shrugs. "You and Roi can share, I'm fine with just sharing the shake, honestly. I ain't that hungry."

At that, Joey almost screams. Safiya and Roi only just met and they're already sharing meals? Oh, that's just adorable! He doesn't know if they'll become a thing or just become close friends, but he does know that he was the one who set them up. Joey smirks to himself, watching the waiter turn to Jc. Trusting his boyfriend, he decides to ignore the order and turn to his other friends- he sees that Matthew and Colleen have decided to talk, while Nikita contributes to Manny and Ro's conversation. Well, at least they weren't fighting anymore. That was a plus. Though he does wish the two stubborn mules of the group would just get along. They seemed more alike than they wanted to admit.  
Then again, that could be why they didn't want to be friends at all. Joey wasn't sure. 

Nikita orders something for her and Manny, and also gets them a Strawberry shake to split. Ro orders dessert only, while Matthew and Colleen order regular meals with cokes to drink. The waitress is quick to skate away, looking annoyed, and they all actually joke about how tired she must be after watching them this whole time.  
And when meals and shakes and whatever else is served, the energy relaxes. They all talk here and there. Making jokes and complimenting each other. Even asking for a bite of someone else's food and exchanging quick stories. Joey relaxes, munching away on some sort of vegan options Jc got for him, and just listens.

"To be honest, i am digging this 70s vibe!" His best friend, Colleen, exclaims. "I mean, I'm not a big history nerd or anything- but it's so nice! I could've totally lived in the 70s if it had places as calming as this."

Joey smiles at the girl next to her for the compliment. 

Safiya suddenly bursts out, more talkative than he's seen her all day. "I love the 70s myself! I studied the fashion back then, and can I just say they had some very great, progressive movements for fashion? Totally one of my favorite periods ever! And-" 

She cuts herself off, looking embarrassed as she brushes her dark hair out of her eyes. "Ah, nevermind. It's boring." But Colleen gasps. 

"No, no! Continue! I would love to hear about disco fashion? Was that a thing? Cause I wanna hear about it if it was."

The two start to talk from across the table, and he starts to play cupid in his head. Honestly, anyone here would look cute with anyone; with the gender they liked of course. Safiya and Colleen were cute, so was Safiya with Roi..But he remembers the reporter's username, and how Jc pointed out what it meant, and wonders if his friend even likes boys anymore. Maybe that's why she broke it off with Matthew? Speaking of his favorite frenemy, the nerd would look nice next to anyone. He thinks about Nikita and Matthew, and almost snorts to himself. He could see it strangely enough, but he isn't sure it would be entirely healthy, so he decides to stop playing cupid for now. 

Another twenty minutes pass by with just them talking. Conversations better than they were at the beginning. 

"Listen! I'm just saying I'm not that strong, but I won't turn down a friendly, arm wrestling match!" 

Manny smirks confidently at Matthew, putting his arm on the table in front of them. Even if it does squish Nikita against the other two in order to be within the detective's reach. "Right here, right now?"

Then thirty minutes fly by…

"And that's how I broke my tailbone!" Roi finishes his story. 

Almost everyone has a look of disgust on their face, except for Jc, who looks downright impressed. The hippie claps, and Teala rolls her eyes before patting the daredevil's back. 

"That's sick, dude." Manny whispers. 

Roi nods. "Hell yeah. Super sick. Really! I was bedridden with the cold for two weeks after that healed!"

Finally, another hour passes, and the waitress starts to get upset. So they respectfully get up to leave. All deciding to pitch in and pay while leaving a generous tip, especially considering most of them were servers once in the dark days of teenhood. Joey walks out, hand in hand with his boyfriend who argues with a frustrated Matthew, and notices the sun has dipped a bit in the sky. He pulls out his keys and starts to find his car with Jc, while he says his goodbyes to everyone. 

"Thanks for dinner, man! Needed the free meal!" Roi jokes, and Colleen playfully hits his arm. 

Manny walks off with Nikita and Rosanna in tow. "Listen, I have to ask, can I call you Roboat? It's just- such a cute nickname." The black haired male asks, with Ro happily skipping beside him. 

"Of course! I'll have to get you a nickname too, it's only fair! Nikita, do you want one?"

"No thanks, I'm good." The blonde sighs, looking a bit irritated. But Rosanna only nods respectfully and turns back to talking with Manny. 

Matthew and Teala walk to their cars together, and Joey faintly here's them talking about the people they met today. And whatever. As long as they weren't talking about him, they were good. At least Mat looks more relaxed, and he knows that Teala enjoyed herself from that soft smile from earlier when she was sharing with Safiya and Roi. 

Their car was parked all the way at the end of the freakin' lot, sadly. Joey almost caves and asks Jc to carry him, but decides to be strong for the sake of his boyfriend. Eventually they arrive, and it's only a matter of seconds before they're comfortably in their seats and starting up the engine. It roars to life, and he hums happily, slowly starting to pull out of the lot while reminding Jc to wear his damn seatbelt. For some reason, he didn't see the point in wearing it. Who knew the smartest person he knew could be such an idiot sometimes?  
And as they start to drive off, with Jc watching the sky and Joey keeping an eye on the road, he knows he has to start rambling about the lunch-but-its-brunch-for-Roi-and-Jc date.

"I think that went well! There's going to be bumps in the road for sure, but they seem to click!" Joey rushes out. 

Jc doesn't look his way, but responses easily. "Roads have bumps. Everyone will get over them, especially when we're on the road."

"That's deep, Jc." 

His boyfriend laughs at that, "I think I got that off the internet."

The rest of the car ride home is spent in comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

_ groupchat : graveyard digs _

  
  


**[ 2:07 am ]**

**[ joseph!! has signed on ]**

  
  
  


**joseph!! :** siblings! assemble!

**joseph!! :** I'm your big brother! I know you're all on!

  
  
  


**[ uradopted and brat has signed on ]**

  
  
  
  


**uradopted :** Sorry. I was grading papers. 

**brat :** JOSEPH!!!

**joseph!! :** justine, you don't get to say that! Im the one who called this meeting! so shush. 

**brat :** You will never take my JOSEPH rights away from me

**uradopted :** As much as I love texting my siblings until the early hours of dawn, I have a wife who wants me to actually get some sleep with her. So can we please get this conversation rolling?

**brat :** MATT!!!

**uradopted :** You can't see it but I'm sighing. What, Justine?

**brat :** Stop being a nerd 

**uradopted :** -_-

**joseph!! :** at least he's learning some form of emojis, am I right? 

**brat :** Our baby brother is growing up

**uradopted :** JOEY PLEASE TALK. 

**brat :** Matt doesn't love me and im his favorite sister

**brat :** What is this baloney

**brat :** And now he isn't responding and waiting for big bro to save him from me hmpft

**uradopted :** You know me so well, beloved sister of mine. 

**joseph!! :** so, we finally had the first meeting today with the group I'm going on vacation with…

**brat :** Oh, Joseph! What happened 

**uradopted :** You've been talking about these people all week. And you were very stressed about this lunch. Please tell us it went well?

**brat :** If they were mean then they're useless to you anyway

**brat :** You can still spend vacation with me, Matt, and Lele

**uradopted :** My wife didn't invite you over. I'd have to ask first, but Lele loves you Joey. She'd have no problem spending vacation with you and Jc. 

**brat :** Justine forgotten again

**brat :** I see how this family is

**brat :** Run by boys

**brat :** BOYS I SAY

**uradopted :** More like my wife runs me. Love her though. 

**brat :** Refrain screaming your love for your wife from our holy sib groupchat pls

**joseph!! :** there was a bit of tension at first! but it ended really, really well! 

**joseph!! :** my bf was right to pick them

**uradopted :** Jc judges character well. I'm not surprised the group fits together. 

**brat :** Kinda sad it worked out i wanted to see the family together again

**joseph!! :** you know we'll all get together on the holidays, justine! jc misses you two like crazy. 

**uradopted :** Nice to know he likes to be around another intellectual. 

**joseph!! :** you already have lele, don't steal jc!

**brat :** Matt the man stealer who'd have thunked it

**uradopted :** I'm a heartbreaker and a homewrecker. Please beware. 

**uradopted :** Seriously, I'm glad it went well. You deserve to have a fun vacation with friends. Just remember the family group chat is always here when you need us. 

**brat :** Yeah

**brat :** We love you Joseph!

**joseph!! :** but I'm the big brother, I'm supposed to take care of you guys! thanks though, I appreciate it! you guys mean the world to me. 

**brat :** We take care of eachother 

**brat :** There's no buts about it

**joseph!! :** Aww. I know you guys need to sleep, so I'll wrap this up. I'm leaving in about three days, and I'll be busy until then….so this might be my goodbye. 

**brat :** You'll text us during the road trip right

**joseph!! :** of course! I just wanted to tell you guys where I'd be so you don't worry. 

**uradopted :** Well, thanks for that. I hate when you just ghost us randomly. I worry a lot. 

**brat :** This family is infected with worrywarts

**uradopted :** But for now, goodbye Joey. I love you, and tell Jc I love him too. Have safe travels and don't forget to text us please. 

**brat :** Call us too 

**brat :** Love you so much Joseph

**joseph!! :** I'll call when I can! I'll give your love to my boyfriend, Matt! talk to you guys soon. I love you so much. but i gotta get some sleep to pack tomorrow. 

**brat :** GRAVEYARD SIBS FOREVER

**uradopted :** That theme song died years ago, Justine, let it goooo. 

**joseph!! :** GRAVEYARD SIBS FOREVER! 

**brat :** MATT SAY IT

**uradopted :** Graveyard Sibs Forever. 

**joseph!! :** goodnight guys. 

  
  
  


**[ joseph!! has signed off ]**

  
  
  


**uradopted :** Goodnight Joey. Sweet dreams, beloved sister. 

**brat :** Night nerd

**uradopted :** You should come over soon. We can have tons of fun with no big brother supervising us. 

**brat :** Oh you know it

**brat :** Tell me when and I'll be over

**brat :** Now go get some sleep with your wife

**uradopted :** Alright. Love you!

**brat :** Love you

  
  
  


**[ uradopted and brat has signed off ]**


	5. Chapter 5

_ groupchat : thy soul-siblings _

  
  
  


**[ 12:34 pm ]**

  
  
  


**Matthew :** Hey guys!

**Roboat :** Mat !!! What's up ? 

**Matthew :** I do have something on my mind. But I'll save that for later. 

**Matthew :** Where's Teala? It said she was online. 

**Roboat :** Just scream for her and she'll appear. That's how it works in the movies !

**Matthew :** I wish my life was as simple as a movie…

**Roboat :** Hey,,,, what's wrong ? 

**Ttyl :** Sorry I was busy

**Ttyl :** Looking up people you know how it is

**Ttyl :** But what's up?

**Roboat :** Mat is upset …

**Matthew :** I'm not upset! It's just a silly concern I wanted to address is all. 

**Ttyl :** Is this about the trip with Joey?

**Roboat :** OoOOH. The trip !!! I'm allllll packed by the way !!!

**Ttyl :** I'm packing tomorrow I was too busy today

**Roboat :** Do you need help ? Nikita + Manny helped with my luggage !

**Matthew :** You asked for their help and not mine? 

**Roboat :** Sorry ,,,, 

**Roboat :** They were there and Manny offered ,,, 

**Matthew :** I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You make friends very easily. It's just- 

**Matthew :** Nikita seems to hate you. 

**Ttyl :** Pretty sure Nikita hates everyone

**Matthew :** Yeah, tell me about it. The whole lunch was full of her glaring at me and only talking to her friend. Is that one guy Manny? 

**Roboat :** Yeah !!! 

**Ttyl :** You arm wrestled with him how did you forget his name lol

**Matthew :** I've had bigger things on my mind. I barely remember that one girl, Colleen, was it? 

**Roboat :** Matthew Patrick ,,, stop avoiding the issue and talk to us !!! I know you want to !!!

**Matthew :** It's silly. 

**Ttyl :** It's better to tell us now or else it will come gushing out on the road trip

**Ttyl :** And you'll be stuck with strangers hearing all your business

**Roboat :** Are you worried about Nikita ?? Being stuck around Joey maybe ?? I know you aren't Joey's biggest fan ,,,

**Ttyl :** Is this about what I think it is?

**Matthew :** No, no, it isn't about any of them. It's such a stupid problem. I just don't understand why I can't deal with it.

**Ttyl :** So it is about that

**Roboat :** Who ???

**Ttyl :** Safiya

**Roboat :** OH

**Roboat :** oh ,,,,

**Ttyl :** The texting didn't go well right?

**Matthew :** No. It didn't. Anyone could tell if that lunch was any indication. I tried to be mature about it. 

**Ttyl :** I honestly doubt Safiya was anything but mature as well

**Matthew :** Saf was mature too, yes. I just

**Matthew :** She still can't give me a reason why. 

**Matthew :** But I know it's because of what I did. 

**Roboat :** Oh Mat,,,,

**Matthew :** And she has every right to not want to be with me anymore! I get it! But I poured my heart out and got left in return. 

**Ttyl :** Matthew…

**Matthew :** We were together for two years! I thought it was time to advance the relationship and took a big leap and just landed on my face. 

**Matthew :** I never opened up to anyone like that before. And it's so whiny and terrible but I loved her! 

**Ttyl :** She does have the right to leave but you're owed an explanation

**Matthew :** I just don't think me going on this trip is a good idea. I don't want to ruin her fun! 

**Ttyl :** You deserve to have fun too

**Ttyl :** Maybe you'll grow really close to some of the new people there?

**Matthew :** Like Colleen? Like Manny? I doubt it. They're just not the type of people who would like my company. 

**Ttyl :** Maybe get closer to Jc, Joey, or Roi then?

**Matthew :** Teala, I just can't. I'm just not...built like that. 

**Ttyl :** Yes you are

**Ttyl :** You're just scared of getting hurt and embarrassed

**Matthew :** Oh and you aren't? It took me months to get you to even tell Rosanna hello! You have the same fears as me! 

**Ttyl :** And I'm trying this out

**Roboat :** Sorry I left !!! I texted Saf to see if I could get anything out of her ,,,, 

**Matthew :** Oh no. 

**Matthew :** Ro, don't get dragged into our mess. It's our relationship to clean up, not yours. 

**Roboat :** I know

**Roboat :** But she's miserable too ya know !! I think she misses you 

**Ttyl :** As her boyfriend? Or less than that?

**Roboat :** I honestly don't know ! But I have to try !!

**Matthew :** Hey, Ro?

**Roboat :** Yeah ??

**Matthew :** Do you think I should go with you guys on the road trip? 

**Ttyl :** This is gonna be the most predicted answer ever

**Roboat :** Uhm ??? OF COURSE !!!

**Roboat :** Mat everyone is gonna love you 

**Roboat :** You're smart, cute, funny, and the best friend ever !!

**Roboat :** I bet you're gonna be the group's collective FAVE cause you're the bomb.com

**Matthew :** Hey, the 'bomb.com' is my thing!

**Ttyl :** Our thing you mean

**Roboat :** Colleen like ,,, laughed at your jokes and Manny had fun arm wrestling you and Joey ADORES you no matter what he says !!! That's three friends right there !!

**Matthew :** I didn't know Colleen liked my jokes. 

**Ttyl :** She was very invested in your conversation

**Ttyl :** Don't know how you didn't notice her looking closer

**Roboat :** Mat, please go. 

**Matthew :** ……..I guess I already agreed to it, huh?

**Ttyl :** I wasn't going without you and Roi so good thing you said yes 

**Matthew :** Keep your boyfriend out of this conversation, you lovelorn baby. 

**Ttyl :** I'm not in love with him

**Matthew :** Yeah. Okay. I totally buy this. 

**Roboat :** YOU'RE COMING???? FUCK YEAH !!!

**Matthew :** WOAH WHAT

**Ttyl :** GASP 

**Roboat :** Erm sorry !! Autocorrect hahahaha ,,, ha

**Matthew :** Ro, you said the f word. 

**Matthew :** Our Christian group chat is covered in filth. 

**Roboat :** Listen ,,, just don't tell our new friends ,,,

**Ttyl :** I'll take this secret to the grave girl 

**Ttyl :** Also I cannot stop wheezing my heart stopped when I saw that you cursed

**Roboat :** IM SORRY !!!! 

**Matthew :** Might as well start packing, huh? Teala do you wanna help?

**Ttyl :** Need to do work so I can't sorry

**Ttyl :** I'd send Roi over but knowing him he'll make your packing hell so

**Matthew :** Ro? Wanna help me pack in a few? 

**Roboat :** Sorry !! Disappeared again !!! 

**Matthew :** Did Safiya respond? 

**Roboat :** Oh !! No. I was texting someone else. 

**Matthew :** Who? 

**Roboat :** Just someone ,,,, But of course I'll help you !!! I'll be over at one , okay ???

**Matthew :** Alright, keep your secrets. See you soon, Ro <3\. 

**Ttyl :** See you guys 

**Roboat :** See you all for a whole month or two in THREE DAYS. 

**Roboat :** All the love your way :))

**Ttyl :** awwww 

  
  


**[ everyone has signed off ]**

**Author's Note:**

> you're obligated chatfic/road trip au rolled up into a singular fanfiction! get ready for slowburn friendships, relationships, and some conflict! 
> 
> did I mention the group doing stupid things? if not, the group is also going to do stupid things. enjoy!
> 
> [ and any potential ship ideas are welcomed in the comments ;) ]


End file.
